under_rated_kaijufandomcom-20200215-history
Star Lander
Star Lander(スターランダー Sutārandā) is a 5-in-1 Geister Robo that appeared in Episode 7 of Brave Exkaiser. Biography Komori informs the other Geisters that Dino Geist wants them to put more effort into defeating the Kaisers, much to their annoyance. Afterward, the Geisters see a news report on their TV about an old, once-popular, amusement park called Star Land being shut down due to the lack of customers. Seeing this, Ptera Geist gets an idea. Late one night, Ptera Geist arrives at the the amusement park and throws five Energy Boxes at different spots: a ferris wheel, a roller coaster, a mirror house, a coffee cup ride, and an octopus ride. The Energy Boxes turn each of the attractions into a Geister Robo and Ptera Geist brings all five of them on a freight car to a spot in the mountains, where they can be used for the Geisters' training. Blue Raker sees the freight car with the five Geister Robos and reports it to Exkaiser. With Exkaiser's instructions, Blue Raker investigates the whereabouts of the Geister Robos. Eventually, Blue Raker finds them at the mountains where the Geisters are training with them. Blue Raker gets discover spying on them, so he fights back. However, one of Geister Robos shields Ptera Geist from Blue Raker's Bind Crash. So the Geisters decide to use the Geister Robos as shields for them so Blue Raker won't be able to attack them. When they're about to finish him off, Exkaiser arrives in time and saves Blue Raker. After the two find a safe spot, they wonder how to fight back since they don't want to destroy machines that people had fond memories with. Exkaiser says that if they destroy the Energy Boxes on each Geister Robo, they would return back to normal. However, without knowing where the Energy Boxes are at, Exkaiser calls Kouta since he knows more about Star Land. While Green Raker picks Kouta up, Exkaiser and Blue Raker continue fight the Geisters while the Geister Robos continue to shield them. Exkaiser and Blue Raker end up getting beaten up bad until Green Raker and Kouta arrive to help. After Green Raker manages to save Exkaiser and Blue Raker, Ptera Geist commands all the Geister Robos to fuse together into one gigantic Geister Robo called Star Lander. Green Raker and Blue Raker combine into Ultra Raker and hold off Star Lander so that Kouta and Exkaiser can destroy the Energy Boxes. However, Kouta couldn't find any of the Energy Boxes at his spot, so he gets Exkaiser to get him on the roller coaster around Star Lander. Ultra Raker fends off against Star Lander, but the Geister Robo appears to be very strong. Suddenly, Star Lander transforms into the shape of a formula 1 race car to ram at the Kaisers. Knowing that Kouta will be in great danger, Exkaiser summons his King Loader and combines with it into King Exkaiser. Star Lander drives at them, but King Exkaiser and Ultra Raker hold it off while Kouta looks for the Energy Boxes while on Star Lander's roller coaster. Eventually, Kouta locates the Energy Boxes and pinpoints their locations for King Exkaiser. Now knowing where the Energy Boxes are, King Exkaiser uses Kaiser Shot and Kaiser Beam to destroy four of them. However, when he uses Kaiser Shot to destroy the last one, which is on Star Lander's throat, Star Lander shields it with it's arms and continues to drive toward Exkaiser. Not knowing what else to do, King Exkaiser summons his Kaiser Blade and performs his Thunder Flash, but this time he points his sword at the Energy Box before the burst of energy shoots out of his blade. When the energy shoots out of the blade, it destroys the last Energy Box and deactivates Star Lander. After the Geisters escape, King Exkaiser informs Kouta that he can't turn the Star Land attractions back to normal. So instead, Kouta gets an idea to make the deactivated Star Lander as the main attraction for Star Land, where people can still go on the rides that it's made out of, saving the old amusement park from shutting down. Powers/Abilities - Ferris Wheel Robo= Ferris Wheel Robo Lasers: Ferris Wheel Robo can shoot three red lasers from it's wheel body. Rolling: Ferris Wheel Robo can roll with it's wheel body to ram at it's opponent. - Octopa Robo= Octopa Robo Tentacles: Octopa Robo has eight tentacles and can spin them around it's body. Siphon Hose: Octopa Robo's siphon can be used as a hose. - Mirror House Robo= Mirror House Robo Solar-powered Laser: Mirror House Robo can shoot a red beam from it's center when it's mirrors get solar energy from the sun. - Roller Coaster Robo= Robo Coaster Robo Tail: Roller Coaster Robo has a whip-like tail. - Coffee Cup Robo= Coffee Cup Robo Explosive Cups: Coffee Cup Robo can launch coffee cups that explode upon impact. }} Gallery 468925FA-29BD-47A1-A2A6-2AA8EA3B9D15.jpeg|Roller Coaster Robo D53D1595-8157-43B3-A8BA-CD474CBAB340.jpeg|Ferris Wheel Robo 24884655-ACD8-4C7C-B260-C494F7E0CBB0.jpeg|Mirror House Robo FAAC6554-9FC5-4B0F-BD1C-16F24275C3F1.jpeg|Coffee Cup Robo 3EE5011E-B95E-4514-9AD0-7F091D1A6CFD.jpeg|Octopa Robo Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Robot Kaiju Category:Object-based Kaiju Category:Non-Kyodai Hero Kaiju Category:Kaiju Group